


The last act

by Gymex



Category: ATEEZ, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Homosexuality, Hugs, Last Kiss, Life Partners, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Sex, No Smut, Organized Crime, Orphans, Partners in Crime, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Sad and Beautiful, Steal, Theft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gymex/pseuds/Gymex
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The last act

Las sirenas de la policía inundaban las calles más remotas de Seúl. Un intento de robo en uno de los museos más famosos hizo que saltasen todas las alarmas, dos chicos huían entre disparos esquivándolos, mas uno de ellos fue alcanzado por una bala en el hombro derecho. Por suerte o por desgracia ellos consiguieron escapar.   
Llegaron a un pequeño almacén donde ellos dos vivían en mal estado, sin embargo, a ellos no les importaba, se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente en su día a día.   
Seonghwa se sentó en un sillón bastante desgastado mientras que Yeosang buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios y una botella que contuviese alcohol para poder desinfectar la herida, había sido una pena que su compañero fuera herido, pero no tenían más remedio.  
  
\- Seonghwa, sé que te gusta esta camiseta, pero tengo que cortarla, estás herido y no puedes mover tu hombro - dijo Yeosang apenado acercándose al mayor con unas tijeras que apenas funcionaban. - De verdad que lo siento muchísimo. - comenzó a tajar la prenda con sumo cuidado.

\- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Yeosang? - preguntó el chico lastimado, aunque sin arrepentirse puesto que esa bala que él recibió, iba para el rubio, salvándole así.   
  
Yeosang sonrió triste a la vez que ya rompía la tela; contenía sus lágrimas ya que a el muchacho odiaba llorar y mucho menos preocupar al otro joven, aunque alguna que otra vez se dejaba ver para ser consolado por su gran amor.   
Cogió unas pinzas esterilizadas. Era hora de sacar la bala que por suerte no estaba profunda, se podía ver la base del casquillo, así que no iba a ser difícil extraerla.

\- Vale Hwa, muerde esto en caso de que te duela. - dijo cediéndole su cinturón poniéndoselo entre los dientes. - Está bien, ahora necesito que no te muevas e intenta no estar tenso para que los músculos estén lo más relajados posibles.   
  
Seonghwa asintió sin pavor alguno en su cuerpo, confiaba en él, y sabía que lo haría bien, al fin y al cabo, siempre se encuentra curado el uno al otro cuando resultaban heridos por factores externos. El rubio con mucho esfuerzo, cuidado y dedicación sacó la bala, aunque claro, oír los gritos de su amado no se lo ponía demasiado fácil pues no le quería hacer daño. El siguiente paso fue desinfectar la herida con meticulosidad limpiando con una gasa y alcohol que consiguió de la botella de vodka. Sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Eso le alegró bastante.  
Yeosang pensaba en todos esos momentos que estaban juntos, desde que se conocieron en un orfanato hasta en ese entonces, siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro, eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Lo único que necesitaban era un techo, una cama y alimentos, no codiciaban nada, eran felices salvo por el único hecho que una mafia les pisaba los talones para que pagasen aquel pequeño favor que les hicieron ocho años atrás, cuando aún eran adolescentes.   
De repente el gemido de escozor que soltaron los labios de Seonghwa, le obligó a salir de sus recuerdos. Este se había quitado el cinturón de la boca.   
  
\- Perdón Hwa, debí haber tenido más cuidado. - se disculpó Yeosang.  
  
\- No es nada, Yeo, estás haciéndolo bien - sonrió levemente, no lo decía para hacer sentir mejor, sino porque así lo sentí. - Ya solo queda coser la herida y ya. Adelante, sé que puedes, yo me quedaré quieto.

El rubio asintió. Decidido, sacó el hilo de sutura y la aguja que por suerte tenían en el botiquín, sin más miramientos empezó a coserle; podía sentir cómo le dolía pero no lo quería, siempre quería aparentar ser fuerte y que no encontraría afligido, pero el rubio sabía cómo era, era inevitable que se lo ocultase. Como la herida no era muy grande, no tardó mucho en suturarla, así que adicionó unas cuantas gasas y vendaje de algodón en la zona afectada.

\- Ya está, esto se te curará en seguida. - dijo recogiendo y guardando las cosas que él había utilizado.

— Qué susto nos hemos dado, pero bueno creo que lo mejor será no volverlo a repetir. Nunca más — comentó Seonghwa, acomodándose más al sillón. — realmente amaba esta camiseta, recuerdo cuando me regalaste por mi cumpleaños, y bueno ya sabes lo que pasó después… — esas últimas palabras escandalizaron un poco al muchacho, se sonrojó por completo.

— Será mejor que te calles Hwa, no querrás que te meta la bala en la herida recién cosida, ¿verdad? — intentó sonar serio mientras terminaba y cuando lo hizo, se sentó en el regazo del moreno. — Pero sí, fue un gran día. La compré con el dinero que gané en aquella hamburguesería, demasiadas para tan poco dinero.

— Pero me encantó, eso es lo que cuenta, el valor de la intención, además acertaste. — agregó.

Yeosang no tardó en terminar de arrancar la tela que quedaba, ya no importaba, ya estaba rota. Le besó apasionadamente con bastante intensidad, realmente le amaba y mucho.   
Súbitamente, unos golpes en la puerta del almacén empezaron a sonar, ellos se detuvieron y se miraron entre sí. Yeosang le hizo el gesto del silencio y se levantó hasta la entrada.

\- Yeosang, Seonghwa, sabemos que estáis ahí, abrid inmediatamente, el jefe quiere hablar con vosotros. - el joven no tuvo otra opción por lo que accedió y les dejó pasar a regañadientes, con un ceño un tanto fruncido.

\- ¿Tenéis la flauta de jade? - dijo el jefe de la mafia, el hombre más peligroso y buscado de Seúl o incluso de Corea del Sur. - Oh, ¿os interrumpo en algo?

\- No, señor Inseong, no interrumpe nada - dijo Seonghwa. - No la tenemos. Saltaron las alarmas antes de que pudiésemos robarlo para usted. - Añadió Yeosang.

\- Vaya, es una lástima. Dije específicamente que esa flauta iba a ser la devolución del favor que se os hizo hace ocho años, ¿recordáis? ¿O parece que se os ha olvidado que os ayudé a salir de aquel sitio y daros un techo? Solo teníais esta oportunidad. - recriminó bastante enfadado, aunque no se le notaba en ese ánimo, parecía más bien tranquilo. - Hay otra alternativa. Mañana vais a robar el Hana Bank. Me dan igual los resultados siempre y cuando yo salga beneficiándome de ello. Y si no lo hacéis, ya podéis iros despidiendo de vuestra vida tal como la conocéis. Vamos chicos, no perdamos más tiempo. Aquí os dejo algunas armas en estas mochilas.

Inseong y sus secuaces se largaron del lugar, ni tiempo a digerirlo les dieron. Yeosang estaba más preocupado por su compañero sentimental más que de sí mismo, una vida sin él no era vida, por lo que debía hacerlo sí o sí. Ese recado les había dejado mal cuerpo por lo que se fueron al colchón que tenían en el suelo cubierto de sábanas y mantas. Se miraron fijamente en silencio, pensando en qué hacer con su existencia, llegando a ambos a una pequeña conclusión, debían terminar con esta historia de una vez por todas.

  
Al día siguiente, se dirigieron al Hana Bank, iban a poner en marcha su plan, por muy doloroso que fue, pero sabían que era la mejor alternativa que tenían.  
Seonghwa amablemente se acercó a la zona de una señorita donde se encargaba del retiro e ingreso del dinero, y la amenazó con la pistola, justo en ese momento, Yeosang comenzó a disparar al techo, provocando alboroto entre la gente, que les tomaron como rehenes , necesitaban llamar a la atención de la policía tal como trabajo planificado. No tardaron mucho en presentarse, de nuevo las calles del lugar se inundaron de las sirenas. Ellos dos se miraron, sintiendo su amor, su dolor y su miedo a que no saliese como ellos esperaban. Las lágrimas brotaron y entre las amenazas de los policías que provenían del exterior, ellos dos se besaron, era su último beso como despedida de la vida por lo que debería ser especial ya que nunca iban a volver a tocar sus labios ni susurrarse sobre ellos que se amaban.

\- Te amo Seonghwa - dijo el rubio.

— Te amo Yeosang — respondió el moreno.  
  
Se abrazaron e instantes después recibieron una bala de francotirador el cual entró por la espalda de Yeosang, atravesó el corazón de Seonghwa haciendo que estos se desplomasen en el suelo, formándose un charco de sangre bajo sus cuerpos, los rehenes se volvieron a escandalizar, pero los policías no tardaron en entrar, sacando así a toda la gente del interior, la ambulancia también estaba ahí por prevención de si alguien salía herido.  
Uno de los policías vio la bolsa que llevaban con ellos, en esa bolsa no había más armas que las dos pistolas de los jóvenes recién muertos, solo había información que ellos pudieron conseguir de Inseong a lo largo de los años para algún día poder delatarle, datos valiosos para la policía y los detectives que nunca tuvieron y les facilitó en encontrarlo.   
  
  
_❝Esta mañana ha habido un intento de atraco en el Hana Bank, pero los dos criminales han muerto gracias a la policía, no hubo ningún herido. También ha sido capturado el tan buscado jefe de la mafia Quartz, Kim Inseong gracias a la nueva información que obtuvieron el cuerpo de policía. Con ustedes, YTN, canal de noticias.❞_


End file.
